Morning Moments
by ImagiRin
Summary: Simple, sweet moments when you wake up seeing your love the first thing in the morning.


A/N: well, please forgive the typos and OOC-ness. I love to imagine Houtarou being a bit sappy hohohohoho but,, no, he only acted a bit romantic here(or should I make him sappy? hehehehe) I hope this is good enough, I think I tried my best. One of my inspirations comes from BRIGHT's PV: "LOVE~Aru Ai no Katachi~" I got the cover image from , so unfortunately it isn't mine. whoever the owner is, please forgive me for using it without asking you (since I don't know how to) and thank you! Enjoy~~

Disclaimer: Hyouka and the song aren't mine and never will.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

_**Ah, when did I fall asleep?**_

_Oreki Houtarou opened his eyes lazily, raising his face from the table. He explored his surroundings. It was already sunset._

_**Oh, right . I arrived early to the club room. Satoshi has Student Council jobs and Mayaka didn't come to school today.**_

_Houtarou stretched, he sighed. _

_**Well, no one's here. Chitanda's also nowhere in sight. Might as well go home.**_

_Just as he was standing up, he heard some running footsteps, a bang, someone muttering an "ouch!", and the clubroom door was slided open with a loud sound. There stood Chitanda Eru, out of breath with her nose red. Houtarou just stood here and stared.__** She looks like she's in a big hurry**__,__he simply thought._

"_Oreki-san!" she dashed in to the clubroom and stopped just in front of him, her face being only a few centimeters from his. Houtarou unconsciously blushed._

"_Oreki-san, do you know about the theft happening in class1-A and class 2-B?!"_

"_Umm,y-yeah, heard Satoshi talking about it. "_

"_They said Juumonji the Thief is back, Oreki-san! He's starting a new case!"_

"_And…..?"__** Oh, I knew this'll come!**_

"_I'm curious! I can't stop wondering what his goal is this time! There have been rumors that class 3-C will be the next target. Let's go check it, Oreki-san!". Houtarou facepalmed._

"_Chitanda, can't we do this tomorrow? I'm too tired today." __** My energy level is going low because the P.E. lesson today, he sighed inside.**_

"_But tomorrow might be too late, Oreki-san! C'mon, let's go!" she took his hand and dashed towards 3-C classroom._

"_W-wait! Oi, Chitanda!"_

◦°*+.◦°*+*°◦.+*°◦.◦°*+.◦°*+*°◦.+*°◦.◦°*+.◦°*+*°◦.+*°◦.◦°*+.◦°*+*°◦.+*°◦◦°*+.◦°*+*°◦.+*°◦.◦°*+.◦°*+*°◦.+*°◦.◦°

Houtarou blinked his eyes open. He could hear the birds chirping and saw small ray of lights struggling to come inside the room, being held back by dark blue curtains. He himself realized he was still in bed.

**Just a dream, huh**, he thought lazily.

Houtarou tried to stir, but he felt some weight on his arms. He looked down, and he found Chitanda Eru sleeping soundlessly in his arms. No, correction- _Oreki Eru._ _Oreki. _The simple thought brought a small smile to his face. He carefully brought his hand to her face, brushing her bangs off her beautiful face. He examined her figure, taking every detail about Eru's person. Needless to say, she's beautiful. Her jet black hair reached her waist, her skin was flawless, and the natural soft pink tints on her cheeks made her look even more adorable. A quick look on her you won't think she's 24, she looks at least 19, if not younger. Her long eyelashes and soft eyelids were covering her violet eyes, the eyes which have that weird power to hold him captive for years. Saying no to those sparkling amethyst was not an option. Well, not literally, but sometimes he really has no choice but to surrender to those eyes, just like his high school days.

**High school days, huh? **He wondered how Kamiyama High is now. It has been years since graduated, and he hasn't heard anything about it since, but he knew it's doing just met her there, the girl who broke his policy of energy conserving, and also the one in charge for all of those precious energy he wasted on helping her solving cases here and there. The person who has also dyed his gray world into a rosier hue, and the very girl he finally fell in love to. Houtarou didn't remember what made him finally proposed to her- they were not even _dating_ back then- but when she said yes, he felt glad, unbelievably happy, and… finally complete. Yeah, maybe complete is the most appropriate word to express how he felt back then, and now. He used to think that Eru's presence was a signal to useless energy wasting, but now, her presence alone comforted him. With her being by his side, Houtarou knew everything will be fine, and when things gone wrong, her smile becomes the endless energy supply to keep him going. As embarrassing and as sappy as it sounds, Eru is the single angelic blessing in Houtarou's life.

"Thank you," he whispered gently.

Suddeny, Eru started to stir. She squirmed her eyelids, then open those delicate eyes slowly. She looked up. Seeing her beloved the first thing in the morning, she smiled gently.

"Good morning, Houtarou-san". A faint shade of pink made its way to his cheeks.

"Good morning." He smiled back.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, long and lovingly while intaking her scent. He loved her shampoo. She giggled at the act.

"What's wrong, Houtarou-san? You're a bit….too romantic this morning."

The faint pink shade on his cheeks got darker in an instant. Eru couldn't help but giggled more. Her husband was just too cute sometimes.

" Wha-N,no! It's just that…well…" he let out a small groan. He just can't win. He put his hand on her waist and the other behind her neck, and took her in tight hug.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I guess I am."

She giggled again at the confession. She then looked up, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to his. Houtarou closed his eyes and kissed her back, treasuring every second of it. Eru then broke the kiss, cupped his face with both her hands, and said whole-heartedly,

"I love you, Houtarou-san."

"I love you too, Eru."

The couple then let themselves sleep for a bit more before starting their new day, hand in hand, together.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

I'm sorry for the crappy ending TT^TT Reviews and constructive criticism are really appreciated ;) Thank you for reading! *bow


End file.
